Same 'ol, same wait?
by I'm not strange you are
Summary: LL Lorelai begins to see what everyone else does, gets scared, gets yelled at, gets scared and then the last chapter makes absolutely no sense. Enjoy
1. Those Damn little voices

Title: The old hat's gone  
  
Author: Me, obviously  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, you own nothing. The earth belongs to god, Be free man!( A little over the top, but you people were asking for it)  
  
Summary: Did you not read the one under the title on the previous page?  
  
Notes: I am evil, I am in sixth grade, and I hid my teacher's keys and she didn't get home until 7. (She so totally deserved it though) This fic is my first and I first wrote it after eight consecutive cups of coffee, and if you'd seen the writing you would have thought an arthritic eighty year old had written it while sitting on a washing machine, my hands were shaking that much. Love coffee; hate the terrible jumpyness that follows. This is the work of the demon coffee god in alliance with the evil of me.  
  
On with the show, or um story.  
  
Lorelai sat drinking the elixir of life that was Luke's coffee, and amused, watched Taylor and Luke talking. It wasn't as heated as usual and Luke, surprisingly, actually seemed interested in what Taylor was saying. "Ok, see you then," he called as Taylor left the Diner.  
  
"First date, huh?" she teased as he began to wipe the counter, "Don't be embarrassed, we could all see it. You and Taylor sipping your wine as you nervously sat across from each other. It took you long enough" she said, giggling at Luke's perplexed face.  
  
"You're hilarious," he grunted.  
  
"Ain't I just?" she asked, "seriously what's that about?"  
  
"Taylor's grand-niece is coming into town, and we're old friends, so I'm meeting her when she comes into town," he muttered.  
  
"Old girlfriend? Possible girlfriend?" Lorelai asked getting slightly jealous, for a reason she couldn't fathom.  
  
"Not considering the last time I saw her she was six and I was twenty five, "he said.  
  
"Oh, right" she murmured, defeated, "Could I have some more coffee." She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure," he said grinning to himself. But a little voice inside him was saying; Did you hear how she said that? Like she was jealous or something! Another voice said; Definitely "or something". And the other voice was silenced as he served her.  
  
The next day  
  
Lorelai trudged into the diner, dragging her feet behind her.  
  
"Coffee!" she wailed.  
  
"Bad day?" Luke asked, enjoying getting to torment her for a change.  
  
"Co-fee!" she sounded.  
  
"Regular or decaf?" he asked chuckling to himself, but the withering glare he received was enough to know that she was really serious. She gulped it down. Luke was still amazed by the amount of pleasure she got from a simple cup of coffee. When she had finished she sat quietly, and Luke could tell she was trying to think of something to annoy, confuse or distract him from his work.  
  
"Why did you ask me that?" she said with mock anger.  
  
"Ask you what?" he, of course knew what she was talking about, but it was more fun to annoy her.  
  
"Regular or decaf." She said in a gruff voice he assumed was supposed to be his. "That's like asking Winnie the Pooh if he'd rather honey or Tigger flesh" she said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Tigger is the most irritating... whatever he is in he world! I know pooh likes honey, but he would not pass on the chance to do him in" he said, not quite believing what he had just said, Lorelai too stood staring with one eyebrow cocked, and fighting the overwhelming urge to laugh in his face.  
  
"He's a tigger," a small voice said from behind them. Lorelai whipped round to see a girl, who looked about 16 standing staring at Luke with a massive grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Tigger, he's a tigger. You know, like from the song. Remember you used to sing it with me Luke?" she said trying to act innocent, but Luke knew she was embarrassing him on purpose.  
  
"You're back then Taylor?" he asked, coming out from behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah." She said with the same attitude as before, but then softened, "Come here you big softy," she giggled as he gave her a hug. Lorelai watched this exchange in amazement. She had only ever seen Luke be so affectionate with two other people before, her and Rory.  
  
"So I see you haven't changed a bit... hold on! Is that a new baseball hat?" Taylor cried as she inspected him, "Give it here I have to initiate it!" she said, and before he could protest, she had swiped it off Luke's head. "Nice colour, style; ok, and now for the final test!" She said as she put it on her head. She turned around, and this was when she noticed Lorelai. A short introduction followed  
  
"Taylor, Lorelai, Lorelai, Taylor" Luke said hurriedly, but Lorelai was not satisfied,  
  
"Taylor, huh?" she said, trying not to sound surprised at her name.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Dorky name, right? Uncle Taylor was Mom's favourite uncle and she promised him she would name one of her children after him. Unfortunately after six girls she sort of realised that she would either keep trying for a boy, not keep her promise or just name one of us Taylor. And of course my mother would never break a promise, and me being lucky daughter number six, I got the honour. Any other questions?" she asked amused at Lorelai's attempt not to laugh at her, she was used to it by now. "Do you want your hat back Luke?" Luke who had been serving customers, and only heard half of the story gratefully took his hat back and positioned in its usual position on his head.  
  
Late that evening. Lorelai was still thinking about Taylor and Luke, and she wanted to hear more about the singing of the tigger song, so she set out for Luke's. As she approached the Diner she saw that Luke was in there but Taylor was with him. They were talking loudly and from outside Lorelai could hear them.  
  
"You were the most annoying six year old in the world!" He exclaimed.  
  
"First of all I was five and I was in love with you. Speaking of love, I see you've kept your promise" she said, but seeing his confused face she said "Remember, I told you I loved you, and you said you were too old for me?" but she could see he was still drawing a blank, "You know! I told you to wait until I was older to see what I looked like before you got married!" and she could see that he had remembered, "You're not married are you? 'Cause I see no ring on you and I didn't notice any on Lorelai," she said.  
  
"What has Lorelai got to do with it?" Luke asked, defensively. He wasn't used to anybody figuring out his true feelings so quickly, true he had known Taylor years ago but she had only seen them together that one time.  
  
"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Taylor asked.  
  
"No... Lorelai!" he said as he finally noticed her lurking in the shadows outside, "What are you doing, it's freezing out there!" he said as he came to meet her at the door.  
  
"Didn't want to interrupt," She mumbled, as Luke sat her down in a stool at the counter. She felt like such an idiot now with Taylor and Luke both looking at her like she was an abandoned dog; you feel sorry for it but you wouldn't take it to your own home.  
  
"I just remembered uncle Taylor wanted me home about now, I'll see you later Luke, bye Lorelai!" she called as she left the diner. Luke and Lorelai sat quietly for a moment, but the silence was broken by Lorelai's stifled laughs.  
  
"What?" Luke asked staring as she shook with silent laughter, "What?" he asked again, louder this time.  
  
"I felt like I had just walked in on a date or something!" she cried unable to hold back the great roars of laughter that were now escaping her mouth. Luke stared for a moment but then saw the funny side of it and soon he too was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What was that whole promise thing about?" said Lorelai, still giggling away.  
  
"Yeah, and that thing about you being my girlfriend!" Luke said, but immediately regretted it as Lorelai stopped laughing and he could see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Hilarious," she said weakly, "listen, I have to go, I'll see you, ok?" she said and left the diner. It wasn't that unbelievable was it? I mean we could be together. She thought angrily. I suppose I'm just not the kind of person he goes for.  
  
Luke was in the diner cursing himself for being so arrogant. He had thought if he had laughed about it Lorelai would too, I mean there is no chance she would return her feelings, was there? And yet she had looked so hurt.  
  
As Lorelai walked along the sidewalk, past Doose's market, tears began to flow from her eyes. She was surprised at how upset she was, this was Luke! She didn't want to date Luke. She was completely immersed in her thoughts and so did not notice the large rock that was on the ground, she did not notice it so she tripped. It was a complete shock to her senses to be brought back so abruptly, so she screamed.  
  
As he was cleaning up in the diner Luke heard the scream, and knew it immediately. He ran out of the diner, shouting  
  
"LORELAI! LORELAI!" He found her in a heap outside the store, crying. "Are you Ok ? Where are you hurt?" he said, as he ran his hands across her legs and body. She had stopped crying and was enjoying Luke's touch against her skin, while she stared at his face, which was set in worried mode. He stopped, and looked into her eyes and saw her tear-stained cheeks, as he held her head in one hand with the other resting on her thigh.  
  
"Just a little surprised," she whispered, they were so close now their faces were almost touching.  
  
"You were crying," he said, as he looked at the face he had fallen in love with.  
  
"I'm fine, really" she insisted, studying every bump and curve on his face, so even if they were never this close again, she would always be able to see him this close if she wanted.  
  
"It's my f..." he started, but she put her finger on his lips to quieten him. This is it, he thought. Lorelai stared at the face of the man she had known for years, it felt so right, but she just couldn't.  
  
"I uh have to go," she said as she stood up and ran on, leaving Luke kneeling at the spot that almost saw his dream become reality. 


	2. Aimlessness

Note: I put the wrong title at the start of the last page. It is actually same 'ol same wait? 'k?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Lorelai walked aimlessly along the roads that twisted around her small town. Why was it so hard? It had taken her this long to realise her feelings and now she couldn't even act on them. And Luke wasn't exactly pushing her off back there; maybe he wanted it as well. She was so confused, she knew she needed to talk to someone and the number she began dialling when she reached her house, was not the one she expected to be calling. It rang for a while, but it was late so she stayed on for a while. Finally someone answered,  
  
"Hello?" said the sleepy voice of Emily Gilmore.  
  
"What no maid?" Lorelai quipped.  
  
"Lorelai? What's wrong? Is Rory ok?" she said, Lorelai could hear the panic in her voice.  
  
"Rory's fine, I just wanted to talk," she said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"You sound upset, have you been crying?" Emily said, trying to be softer that usual. Lorelai had phoned Emily, because she was one of the only people that had ever actually asked her if there was anything going on between her and Luke, and she had seen what was there even though she had only met Luke a few times.  
  
"Mom, you know Luke, the man who owns the diner?" she said, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have a vague recollection. Why did he do something?" she said, sounding almost maternal, and very protective.  
  
"No, more like I didn't do something, I mean tonight we were just joking about and then I started laughing and then he was laughing and he said something about Taylor saying that I was his girlfriend and he laughed, right?" she said her voice now picking up speed "and I got upset and left and then I fell and he came out and to see if I was alright and we were sitting on the ground and he was just holding me and it felt so good, I just wanted to kiss him and I was about to then I freaked out and ran away and I don't know what to do!" she wailed, the tears flowing freely down her face now.  
  
"Honey, why did you call me?" Emily asked, as she realised how uncomfortable she felt talking to her own daughter.  
  
"I just thought you might want to help me," Lorelai said angrily, "but if you don't care about me that much I guess it was a mistake." She yelled as she slammed down the phone. On the other side of it Emily realised how mean she had been, but supposed that Lorelai might want to be alone right now. In her house Lorelai Victoria Gilmore leant against the wall, slid down and came to rest on the floor were the tears soon took hold. A/N Okay you've R it now R it. R please? Boo Hoo. 


	3. THE Baseball Cap

Notes: I love you whoever you are, because you have just read two chapters of my meaningless dribble. Better men than yourselves (there has to be better men than people who read terrible fan fiction on the Internet, if there isn't we are the rulers of the universe Mwahahah) would have stopped by now, and so, I bow to you. By the way, the lack of Rory is because she is "off at college" (just the easiest way to do less writing)  
  
Chapter three: I'll think of a title later. Leave me aloonne.  
  
The next morning  
  
. Lorelai woke with a start, finding herself on the ground, in her kitchen. And then the nights events came back to her. She didn't want to get up, she had a crick in her neck put there by the devil himself and her legs were aching from the position she had slept in, but she had to see Luke. If she felt this bad, it must be hell for him. She got up, had a shower and changed into a simple black top with jeans.  
  
As she reached the diner a sense of dread crept over her and she didn't want to go, but she had to explain to Luke what had made her run, he deserved that much, and so much more. When she got to the door she was surprised to see Luke looking happy and playing with Taylor behind the counter. She was wearing his baseball hat, the one she had given him. He wasn't wearing a hat, and his hair looked so good, she wondered why he always wore a hat because she found herself more attracted to him than before. Then he looked up and saw her, his face darkened, and he retreated into the storeroom, Taylor looked confused for a second and then she followed him. This did not deter Lorelai; she wanted to explain, so she sat at the counter. She could her mutterings coming from the storeroom, and finally Taylor came out.  
  
"He doesn't really want to talk to you, Mrs. Gilmore. I don't know what happened, but he does seem really hurt" Taylor said, looking nervous. Lorelai didn't blame her, she was just a kid.  
  
"Are you sure he won't come out?" she asked desperately, pleading with her.  
  
"No, I don't think so," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Alright, I understand, he's angry, he'll calm down," she said, but was interrupted by Taylor  
  
"No, no you don't understand!" Taylor yelled, getting angry, "He really, really loves you, and you just hurt him and expect him to forgive you and act like nothing happened? Did you give him that baseball hat?" She asked staring Lorelai straight in the eye, you had to admit the kid had guts.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.  
  
"His cap, did you give it to him?" she said, angrily, not caring that the whole diner was staring.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Lorelai replied.  
  
"Did you know who gave him his old one? You don't, do you? It was his mom, on his seventh birthday, just before she died. Do you know what an incredible thing he did, giving up something that meant so much to him, to please you," she spat the last words at Lorelai and they rang through the silent diner. Luke had quietly slipped back in during Taylor's rant,  
  
"I think you better go, you're upsetting Taylor," he said stony-faced.  
  
"Luke, I-"she began but Luke interrupted her,  
  
"I said, leave" he said, barely above a whisper. 


	4. Everybody thinks

Notes: Tired, so tired. To quote Pamie from TWoP "My fingers, palsy." And my wrists and my arms and my shoulders. I am starting to get the impression this story is going nowhere I will like. Also I just read my reviews, you people are so nice! Scratch what I said last chapter, there can be no better men than you, and if you would; read on. (by the way to all you Javajunkies out there, who are feeling ashamed of my reaction to coffee, I drank three cups today, and there was no shaking or twitching! LOL)  
  
Luke had heard what Taylor had been yelling, and she was right, he had given up so much for Lorelai, and she didn't even realise it. It had killed him to see the expression on her face as he told her to leave, and now he had to make it right. As he stepped outside, he knew a storm was coming. He could sense bad things before they happened, like when his dad was telling him he was sick, he just knew and didn't want to listen to him trying to comfort him, he had ran from his dad when he had needed him the most, he was not going to leave Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai walked down the road leading to her house, the howling wind froze her face and masked the sound of her sobs. She could feel people staring at her, and she had to get home, away from them. She hadn't wanted to make such a scene, she just wanted to talk to Luke, try to work out what had happened, but then that little girl had started yelling, and no doubt by tomorrow the rest of the town would have it going something like Luke proposing to Lorelai, and her rejecting him to be with some other man. She loved all of the people in her small town, and their special spirit when it came to any of the annual festivals, but sometimes hated how every one thought that her business was theirs, and they needed to know every little detail of her life. She knew it was because they cared, but it was one of the reasons she had never dated anyone from Stars Hollow. But Luke, he was different there had always been something setting him apart. He was only interested in her private life if he thought she was getting hurt, even if he was not always that comfortable with her crying all over his flannel, he was always there, and she didn't want to lose him over this.  
  
The storm was about to kick into high gear, Luke had to find Lorelai, he didn't want her to get caught in the storm.  
  
A/N: I think I 'ave 'ad too much coffee, I 'ave been talking in a french accent to myself for ze past 10 minutes. I am Héléne now. Salut! 


	5. Snow in Spring

Dia Duit! (That's Irish for hello [or God be with you, for some reason everything in Irish must be holy]) It's St. Paddy's day and I can feel the Irishness. Oh be the hokey! (No idea what that means, but the leprechauns on TV always say it so it must be Irish) Here is my new chapter. (Darn it! Ever since some reviewers said my author's notes were funny I can't think what to write) Enjoy! (Oh and just for you, um the reviewer who says personally a lot, I will make my paragraphs shorter, but not this one, because I have just written two, no three lines to assure you that my paragraphs will be shorter. Oh look I've just written 4 lines, but don't worry my paragraphs will be shorter. 5! HeHe!)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lorelai gave up and just let her feet fall from under her when she reached the porch. As she sat swinging there she remembered other times she had sat here, most of them with Rory and at that moment all she wanted to do was crawl into Rory's bed beside her. But Rory was at college, and Lorelai couldn't bother her while she was still settling in. Anyway Rory was her daughter she couldn't go running to her with every problem she had. She was meant to be the adult, and it was her job to be strong, for Rory's sake.  
  
Luke picked up his pace, as he turned the corner of the road leading to Lorelai's house and then he stopped. He saw her sitting on her porch swing, crying. Many times he had seen her here, upset and he was usually the one who comforted her, but he was never the one causing her tears.  
  
He headed towards the house and as he got closer she must have heard him as she looked up. A wave of guilt swept over him as he saw her tearstained face. She stood up and their eyes locked, Luke came closer to the house, his eyes never leaving hers, she came down the steps and still their focus was entirely on each other. Finally they met, and their bodies were millimetres apart.  
  
"We need to talk," said Luke, trying and failing to resist the urge to take her in his arms and never let her go.  
  
"I agree," Lorelai whispered, as Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. They now were as close as they had been the previous night, but Lorelai did not want to run and Luke certainly did not want to either. Their faces touched and it did not stop there. Their lips met and stayed, and as they stood there gently snow started to drift down from the sky. They broke apart and Lorelai let out a squeal of delight and they kissed again as the world turned white around them.  
  
A/N So that's it. C'est finit! And I know it's the middle of spring, but Lorelai loves snow, and you have to please the show's star, and I just know she would throw a diva-like hissy fit if she did not get what she wants. This may be my last fic as I can not stand trying to think of something to say just to please you crazy people! I'm sorry, you right I am crazy there will be more stories spewing from my keyboard as soon as I think of one. As it is the day of the Irish I shall compliment you in Irish; Tà tù cliste! Ha ha you don't know what I just said, but don't worry I wouldn't insult you. (or would I?) Slàn! 


End file.
